A processing system may write data into and/or read data from a queue. For example, a processor might store instructions into and remove instructions from a queue. In some cases, the order in which data was written into and/or read from a queue may be important. For example, a processing system need to read the oldest (or newest) data from a queue. In addition, a processing system may need to manage a queue (e.g., by moving data from one location to another and/or updating pointers associated with the queue).